The present invention relates to light fixtures and pertains particularly to a special light fixture for sewing machines.
It is important to have adequate lighting when utilizing a sewing machine. While many light fixtures are available which may provide adequate light under most circumstance, most of such fixtures are inconvenient for a variety of reasons. Preferably the light is positioned to shine directly on the place of sewing, namely the needle and foot of the sewing machine during sewing operation without shining into the eyes and and blinding the sewing machine operator. Moreover, it is desirable that the light be located and positioned so as not to interfere with manipulation of the machine or the material being sewn.
Ceiling and overhead lights are generally inadequate because of their distance from the needle and foot of the sewing machine and because it is necessary to carefully position the sewing machine which may not be possible in order to obtain the appropriate light.
Lights placed or mounted on the sewing machine have proven unsatisfactory because they tend to either interfere with the manipulation of the machine itself or with the material being sewn. Adjustable floor or stand lights and table lights or lamps are for the most part unsatisfactory for this reason.
It is therefore desirable that a simple, inexpensive and effective light be available that is convenient and easy to use with sewing machines.